As is well known, a glass package containing a device such as an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) between glass sheets has been widely used. The reason therefor is that a glass sheet laminate forming the glass package has high gas-barrier property derived from the glass sheets. That is, when the device such as the OLED is exposed to oxygen and moisture in the surrounding environment thereof, the device is liable to degrade, and hence the device is sealed with the glass sheets.
Incidentally, this type of glass package is usually manufactured by containing a device between two glass sheets and sealing the periphery of the device with a frit. Specifically, for example, in JP 2006-524419 A, there is disclosed that, under a state in which a device is contained between two glass sheets, a frit is heated and molten with a laser, to thereby form a sealed structure.